Problem: A rectangle is $1$ meter long. The rectangle is also $4$ meters wide. What is its perimeter?
Solution: $1\text{ m}$ $4\text{ m}$ The perimeter is the total length of all the sides of the shape added together. Add up the lengths of the sides: $ \text{perimeter} = {4} + {1} + {4} + {1} $ $ \text{perimeter} = 10\text{ m} $